


A Cautionary Tale

by FriendlyNonMurdering



Series: McGenji AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Jurassic World, M/M, McGenji AU Week 2018, Shimada Dragons, Team Talon (Overwatch), loss of limb, only they're raptors, this is predictable but fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendlyNonMurdering/pseuds/FriendlyNonMurdering
Summary: Day Two: Crossover--In the foliage, Genji finally spotted her. Her body moved slowly through the trees, transforming from mottled green and brown to an eerie white. Her big yellow eyes stared hard at the pair of intruders in her den. She opened her big mouth, showing off her drool-slicked fangs, all razor sharp and as long as Genji’s arm. The dinosaur began to click and growl, an alarmingly frightful mix of noises. She lowered her front feet to the ground and began to sniff. Her tail lashed wildly. She looked like she was in a runner's lunge, preparing to dash."RUN!" Jesse screamed.“You said only prey runs!” Genji argued.“Forget what I said!”





	A Cautionary Tale

**Author's Note:**

> again, I'm uploading this really late/early. Have mercy.

Genji’s first step off the private cruise line and onto the VIP dock of Isla Nublar was always the shakiest. After a week at sea, getting used to the rocking and swaying, moving back onto solid ground was always strange. It didn’t matter how many times Genji had taken the trip in his lifetime; he didn’t think that he would ever get adjusted to it. 

He breathed in deep with a wide grin, feeling the humidity immediately cling to his skin and the insides of his lungs. Of course, Genji came prepared for this weather in a classic tank top, shorts, and the newest pair of sneakers that he had. 

Genji ruffled his bright, lime green hair as he followed the herd of other VIP guests to their express tram directly to the park. He casually scratched the back of his neck and used it as an excuse to glance over his shoulder. 

Since stepping off the boat, Genji had been plagued with the distinct feeling of being watched by somebody. The glance over his shoulder, though, revealed nothing. The usual suits and rich, fat, white tourists who were about to become as red as lobsters on Isla Nublar. There was a man in a cowboy hat standing a ways back, talking to a guide and gesturing at his park map, but in the end, he wasn’t all that strange. Maybe a bit more handsome than Genji was used to seeing in the VIP crowds, but nothing noteworthy. 

Also entirely un-noteworthy was Genji’s ride on the tram to the park. Nothing new had been added to it, and as much as Genji loved visiting Jurassic World, the ride there was never entertaining. 

The cowboy sat a few rows behind Genji on the tram, talking boisterously on the phone about all manner of things. Genji glanced at his cell phone. He barely had service this far from the park. How was the cowboy managing to hold a coherent call? 

Genji filed the information away to ponder at a later date. For the time being, he kicked his feet up onto the back of the unoccupied chair in front of him and accepted a water bottle from the attendant roaming the tram. 

“We hope that you enjoy your visit, Mr. Shimada,” he said. 

Genji flashed a smile, and then popped in his earbuds. 

 

It turned out that the tram was not the last time that Genji saw the cowboy. 

When he was getting a drink from Starbucks—matcha frappe minus the syrup—Genji saw that hat flitting around the other side of the busy outlet, pretending to be looking outside at absolutely nothing other than the throngs of people going by. 

Then, _again_ , Genji spotted him when he was watching the mosasaurs from the lower part of her enclosure. That cowboy hat popped up every which way Genji turned, but amongst the crowd, he was never able to spot the cowboy’s face other than the brief glance on the docks. Genji narrowed his eyes as that hat disappeared around the corner just as Genji turned to check for it. 

Genji furrowed his eyebrows and glared after the fast-disappearing cowboy hat. Casting one last glance at the sea-faring dinosaur, munching happily away on the corpse of a pilot whale, Genji followed the hat. 

He tailed the cowboy through the entire main hub of the park. The cowboy may have been quick, but Genji was quicker, and he had the added benefit of employees scurrying out of his way when they recognized him. 

Genji trailed the cowboy until they arrived at the kids’ themed area of the park. Genji frowned as he scanned the safari-uniform clad workers, attempting to pick out the particular hat that he was after. 

Genji scoured each face for a few moments more before finally finding the cowboy. He had donned a park uniform shirt and a shiny gold name badge. 

Genji approached slowly, watching intently as the cowboy joyously laughed when he hefted a child onto the back of a baby triceratops. His dark eyes flicked up at Genji, and it even a blind man could have seen the guilty look on his face. To the cowboy’s--Jesse, if his nametag was to be believed—credit, he recovered quickly. He took the lead for the triceratops and began to guide it and the child on its back on a five-minute adventure. Genji followed from the other side of the decorative, wooden fence. 

“Sorry, but I think ya might be too big fer the li’l guys,” Jesse said. “I know they look invincible, but this one’s still just a baby,” he explained. 

“Have you been following me?” Genji asked. 

“Right to the point, huh? Don’t you know that half the fun is in the buildup?” Jesse asked back. He continued walking the triceratops in an extremely practiced method. The fat little dinosaur toddled after Jesse quite happily if its squeals were anything to go by. More likely than not, Jesse had some treats to feed it in his pocket. 

“I’m not much for foreplay,” Genji replied. 

Jesse gave Genji a scandalized look. “There are children around!” he scolded. 

“Then answer my question,” Genji said with a Cheshire grin. “I already know that you were following me, now I want to know why.” 

Jesse nodded, conceding. He took the child and the triceratops around the loop one more time before he flagged a colleague and handed them the triceratops’s lead. Jesse fished in his pocket and scooped out something tasty for the young dinosaur to eat, just as Genji had suspected. Jesse brushed his hands off on his pants and then hopped the wooden fence over to Genji’s side. He stuck out a big, calloused hand. 

“Jesse McCree, behavior specialist,” he said. 

Genji raised an eyebrow but took Jesse’s offered hand. “A human behavior specialist?” Genji teased. 

“Usually, when someone gives ya their name, you give one back, sweetheart,” Jesse said. 

“If you were following me so diligently, then I am sure that you already know my name,” Genji countered. “Did my brother hire you to follow me?” 

“Touché, and no, he hired me to be a behavior specialist,” Jesse answered. 

“The human behavior specialist,” Genji said. “He told you to follow me though, didn’t he?” Genji asked. He tilted his head and made a show of looking McCree up and down. “I suppose that he could have picked someone worse to follow me around.” 

“Paleo behavior specialist,” Jesse corrected. “And yes, he told me to follow you and keep you out of trouble,” he admitted. 

“How sweet of him,” Genji grumbled. “I don’t recognize you from my last trip here. Are you new?” 

“No,” Jesse said. He set his hands on his hips and leaned back. “I only recently graduated from being stuck in the labs,” he explained. “At first it was just the babies, and now I’ve graduated to the adolescents.” 

Genji smirked wide. “Ooo, look at you,” he cooed. “Big guy working with the baby dinosaurs. No bigger ones on your menu?” 

“No predators, either,” Jesse added. 

Genji gasped. “No predators?! Who has been looking after my baby?” 

“Mostly the two handlers and your brother,” Jesse said. “When he gets the time, that is. For the most part, he’s in meetin’s all day.” 

Genji frowned. “So who is with them when Hanzo can’t be?” 

“It varies from day to day,” Jesse replied honestly. “They do have the two predator handlers, but they’re taking care of the T-Rex more often than not. They barely have time to get away from her, since she’s gotten so old. The four of them really could use someone that’s close with them as a caretaker. They need more positive interaction with people. Since your father died, it’s been hard to find someone to play and train with them regularly,” Jesse explained. 

Genji frowned hard. “Did my brother tell you to say that to me?” 

“No,” Jesse said. 

Genji shot him a glare. 

“Honest!” Jesse assured. “But he, uh, he does talk enough that it’s popular thinkin’ with most everyone.” 

Genji hummed. He turned on his heel and began to walk away, barely gesturing for McCree to follow and not waiting to make sure that he was. 

“Come on!” Genji called. 

“Hold on!” McCree pleaded. He didn’t weave through the crowds as easily as Genji did. He made it seem like the people were parting for him, whereas McCree felt more like he was doing his best to shove through. “Where are we going?” 

“To see my baby!” 

 

Genji’s baby, as it turned out, was not having a very good time. When Genji and McCree showed up at the raptor enclosure, with Genji carefully disguised in sunglasses and McCree’s hat, the green-striped raptor was squabbling with her siblings, and the unlucky few assigned to the task were unsuccessfully attempting to get her away from said siblings. Even Sojiro’s raptor was watching the tussle in anticipation. He squealed and growled, but he was unwilling to put himself into a fight with the other three. 

The racket Mochi was kicking up as she nipped and lashed her tail was obscene. She screeched and chirped, failing to get her message across even to her siblings. She lunged out, clicking her teeth down mere inches from Hanzo’s male raptor. The male, frightened by Mochi, screeched at her and defensively turned to his side. 

Jesse walked himself and Genji right up to the enclosure, with only a mild hiccup of someone questioning Genji, who claimed to be Jesse’s intern. 

“Ah, Mr. McCree,” a scientist, Moira, if Genji remembered correctly, greeted. “And...?” 

“Intern,” Genji said. 

Moira nodded, though she didn’t look entirely impressed. 

“Has she been acting like this all day?” Jesse asked, referring to the rowdy Mochi. 

The handlers, with careful use of long poles, managed to get Mochi separated from her siblings. The other three raptors, safe from Mochi’s agitation, chirped and squawked at each other. They shot glances at Mochi, who was pacing in a rapidly-diminishing space created by the handlers and their poles. 

“I thought that you didn’t deal with the predators?” Moira asked. “How strange that you are here.” 

“Ah, Hanzo he, uh, sent me here. He gave me the basics of raptor behavior. I don’t know how much help I’ll be in his place, but at least I can tell him what’s goin’ on with her,” McCree explained. 

With carefully planned maneuvering, the crew assigned to deal with Mochi managed to get her isolated from her siblings. She now paced a small paddock closer to where the workers moved between raptor enclosure and the rest of the park. Closer to Moira, Jesse, and Genji. 

“All day and then some,” Moira finally said. “Mochi has been restless and aggressive for about a week now,” she explained. 

Jesse made a noncommittal hum. “Was that about the last time Hanzo was in the enclosure with them, running drills and tricks?” he asked. 

Mochi’s three siblings approached her paddock, but she screeched at them, and they were quick to back off. 

Genji knew that he should have been paying attention to what Moira and Jesse were saying. After all, they were talking about his girl and her frightful behavior. But Genji found himself occupied with watching Mochi. She paced the tiny—compared to her usual—paddock, with her nose to the air. She huffed and sniffed deeply, picking apart all of the different smells. 

She tapped her big toes on the ground and lowered her snout to get closer to the ground. Mochi shoved around some dirt with her nose and then approached the bars separating her time-out space from the employees and Genji. 

Genji hadn’t realized he had gotten so close to the bars until Mochi whipped her head up and locked her big amber eyes onto Genji. Genji grinned at Mochi, and she chittered at him deep in her throat. This close, Genji could almost feel the vibrations from her voice in his chest. 

What a smart girl. 

“Good to see you, Mr. Shimada,” Moira said. 

Mochi curled her lip and hissed. She backed away from the bars and went back to pacing. 

“My disguise didn’t work?” Genji asked. He turned to face Moira and Jesse and handed Jesse his hat once more. 

“If your terrible disguise _had_ worked, your raptor would have given you away,” Moira said. “Amazing how good her memory is. When was the last time that you visited?” 

“A few years ago,” Genji guiltily admitted. “But we imprinted when she was born, and she knows my smell better than anyone else’s.” 

“Perhaps that she knew that you would be arriving,” Moira teased. 

Genji laughed. “I do not think that she is that smart,” he said. 

“Maybe not, but we cannot know for sure,” Moira replied. 

Genji rolled his eyes. “You got me there,” he said, if for nothing other than to appease the park’s eccentric geneticist. “You said that she has been acting up?” 

“All of the raptors have been agitated recently, even your late father’s,” Moira explained. “The worst of which has been Mochi, yes. She injured your brother’s female the other day, and has been nipping at his male all afternoon.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Mochi,” Genji mumbled. “Even when she was agitated in the past, she was never violent with her siblings. Is something going on?” 

“Yes, actually,” Moira agreed. 

Genji raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t actually expecting a confirmation to that question. Jurassic World was known for dinosaurs and secrets, after all. Even Jesse looked shocked. Genji glanced between Jesse and Moira for a moment. 

“What is happening?” Genji asked. 

“There is a new enclosure being completed not far from here,” Moira answered. “And the creature inside may be putting the raptors on edge.” 

Genji looked at Jesse. He shrugged. He was just as in the dark about this as Genji was. 

“This is news to me,” Jesse told Genji, confirming his suspicion. 

Genji furrowed his eyebrows. “I can’t believe that Hanzo did not tell me about this,” he muttered. Actually, he _could_ believe it. But it felt better to say that he couldn’t. 

“Normally, only Hanzo and a select few have access to her, but if you want, I could give you both temporary access,” Moira offered with a smile. “She is not very active, but I would like to hear some different opinions about her. Hanzo wanted her to be scary.” 

“Newly de-extinct species?” Jesse ventured. 

“Something like that,” Moira said. “How about it?” 

“I would love to,” Genji said. 

Jesse shrugged. “I’ve gotta go where he goes. So, sign me up, too.” 

“Superb,” Moira purred. 

Reluctantly, Genji turned away from Mochi, who sadly growled and grumbled. She sounded just about as moody and betrayed as Genji felt. 

 

Akande, a worker Genji was very familiar with, met Jesse and Genji outside the new enclosure. The reinforced cement walls extended high into the sky, towering over the tiny humans below. Genji furrowed his eyebrows and squinted as he watched the workers toiling away on reinforcements for the walls. It looked a lot to Genji like the T-Rex enclosure. 

“Moira told me that she was sending someone special my way,” Akande greeted. “I did not imagine that she meant Mr. Genji Shimada,” he continued with a warm smile. 

Genji grinned back at Akande and approached with his arms open for a hug. Akande embraced him, but the two were quick to part after that. 

“Come on; we have known each other for how long and you are still calling me ‘Mr.’?” Genji teased. 

“Please excuse me,” Akande said. “Old habits die hard. Moira told me that you wanted to see the new animal?” 

“Right,” Genji agreed. “My babysitter will be coming with us,” he added. 

Akande laughed at that. He set his big, warm hand on Genji’s back and gestured for Jesse to follow with his other. 

“I think you will be just as interested in her, Jesse. I know that predators are not your specialty, but she is a marvel,” Akande said. 

Jesse walked to Genji’s other side, his hands stuffed in his pockets. “Moira said that she is newly de-extinct?” 

“Correct,” Akande said, “with some extra DNA to fill in the gaps.” 

Jesse hummed. Together, the trio ascended the stairs around the outside of the enclosure and entered into the viewing portion of the paddock. Genji instantly left the sides of his companions to approach the thick glass, entirely bypassing an unfamiliar girl at a set of monitors. 

The forestry in the enclosure was densely packed, leaving barely any room to try and spot the new creature. Genji scanned high and low, unsure if he was looking for something small or something massive. 

“’Bout how old is she?” Genji heard Jesse ask. 

A rustle in the foliage snagged Genji’s attention, and he tuned out the conversation behind him. It wasn’t until Akande approached the glass next to Genji and tapped on it that Genji paused his intense game of hide-and-seek with the new dinosaur. 

“She can be quite shy,” Akande said. 

Genji made a face and scanned the brush one more time with no luck. “Moira said something about her was making the raptors nervous. Any ideas?” 

“Ah,” Akande whispered. He glanced to the girl behind the monitors, who shrugged at him. “There were some gaps in her DNA, worn down with age, you see. To make up for the gaps, Moira and her team extracted some DNA from your raptor,” Akande explained. “It could be that she smells like a raptor, and that is why the others are so confused. Although, it is curious that she has not been upsetting our T-Rex, for there is some of her DNA in this animal, as well.” 

Genji looked up at Akande with wide eyes. Jesse looked just as horrified. 

“This thing has raptor and T-Rex in her?” he asked. He paused and then joined the other two at the glass. “So she’s smart.” 

“Yes, Moira is the most capable scientist on the team,” Akande said. 

“I meant the dinosaur,” Jesse corrected. “Smart, and nasty. Did anyone think of the repercussions of mixing raptor and T-Rex, and whatever the hell else she is? What the hell is she, anyway?” he demanded. 

Akande opened his mouth to respond, but a small peep of a voice disturbed him. 

“Uh, boss?” 

The three men turned to the girl behind the monitors. She sat up and raised her hand to wave over—presumably—Akande. Even though she probably just meant him, Genji and Jesse walked over to her station as well. 

“What is it, Olivia?” Akande asked. 

Olivia pointed to her blue, gridded screen. “She’s, um...” she trailed off, and looked between Genji and Jesse. 

“My family owns this place,” Genji said, “keep talking.” 

Olivia sighed profoundly and pushed back her short hair. “She’s gone.” 

Silence fell over the four. The tension was thick enough in the air to cut with a knife. 

Akande was the first to break it. “Everyone, remain calm,” he instructed. 

“We have to tell Hanzo!” Genji exclaimed, doing the exact opposite of what Akande said. He fished his phone out of his pocket. “Fuck!” he snapped, upon seeing the lack of service. 

“I will leave for the main park,” Akande said. “I am sure that I will easily be able to find your brother, especially if I alert him that this is an emergency.” 

“I’m going,” Genji said. 

“And leave the safest place in the park?” Akande asked. While they spoke, Jesse wandered back to the glass. “Right now, she is outside of the enclosure. Staying here is your best option.” 

“I don’t like it,” Genji argued. “Hanzo knows that I am in the park. If he finds out that there is some T-Rex—raptor—thing running around, he will worry.” 

“Then I will tell him that you are here once I have found him,” Akande assured. “I will take the blame for bringing you out here in the first place.” 

“What do I do until then?” Genji asked, furrowing his thick eyebrows. 

“You will remain here, where it is safest,” Akande repeated. “I will contact Olivia through the computer system once I am at command with Hanzo. We will inform you of what to do next. Almost certainly, the park will continue to function as normal.” 

Genji frowned, but begrudgingly said, “Fine, whatever is best.” 

Akande nodded. He smiled at Genji. “Besides, you have your renowned behavior specialist with you. If anyone can keep you out of harm’s way, he can.” 

Jesse turned when he was mentioned. He looked more unsure than Genji. “I would be more helpful if I know all that she was,” he said. “Allosaurus? Carnataur? Spinosaur?” 

“She is outside, is she not? There is nothing to fear from her while you are in here. Now, stay put. I will be in contact with you shortly,” Akande said. 

Genji nodded. He watched unhappily as Akande left. With nothing more to do, Genji joined Jesse by the glass overlooking the enclosure. 

“Are you scared?” Genji asked. 

“Terrified,” Jesse answered. “There’s a creature on the loose, and we don’t even know what she is.” 

Genji pursed his lips. At least he didn’t feel so alone in his fear that was making his hands tremble and sweat bead on his hairline. Cautiously, he dropped a hand from where they had been fiddling with the hem of his shirt and clutched Jesse’s fingers. Jesse glanced at Genji, looking him over for a moment. He squeezed Genji’s fingers reassuringly. 

“What’s that?” Genji asked. He pointed with his other hand to the far wall of the enclosure. 

Deep shadowed marks were scratched into the cement. They scaled about halfway up the wall before ending abruptly. 

Jesse squinted. “Looks like... claw marks,” he mused. “She must have climbed out.” Jesse turned to Olivia, who didn’t look at all frightened. Genji envied her. “Are there cameras? We can see when she escaped and guess how far she’s gotten.” 

Olivia shook her head. “No cameras are hooked up, yet. Only a trusted few are on her case. Mr. Shimada didn’t want any information leaked.” 

Genji sighed. “Leave it to Hanzo,” he mumbled. 

“Can I get down there?” Jesse asked. “I want to get a look at those marks.” 

“I don’t see why not,” Olivia said. “Go around the outside,” she continued, “I’ll open the door for you from in here.” 

Jesse nodded and turned on his heel. Curious as well, Genji followed Jesse outside and around to the massive doors that led into the enclosure. Normally they would be used for transportation of the dinosaur, but they would work to get Genji and Jesse inside her enclosure. The doors opened just enough for the two of them to slip in comfortably. They made quick work of the trek to the other side of the paddock, where Jesse stood back to examine the claw marks on the wall. 

“Do you think that everyone will be okay?” Genji asked as Jesse examined the scratches. 

“She’s a dinosaur raised in Jurassic World. If she was properly imprinted at birth, she would be more interested in big meals than people,” Jesse explained. Genji didn’t know if he entirely believed that, but either way it was reassuring to hear. 

Genji watched Jesse study the marks with furrowed brows and a frown. He reached forward and ran his fingertips over the lowest mark again and again. 

“Is something wrong?” Genji asked. Behind them, the foliage ruffled, and Genji whipped around, only to feel like an idiot when a small bird took off from the rustling tree. 

“These marks are awful shallow,” Jesse said. 

“What does that mean?” Genji asked again. He couldn’t explain why, but he suddenly felt very small and very exposed. He glanced over his shoulder every two seconds as if something was going to appear without him or Jesse hearing it first. Even the raptors made noises when they moved about. No dinosaur was silent. 

“Means that if she’s as big as I think she is, she didn’t climb out of here,” Jesse replied. 

All at once, Genji’s heart leaped into his throat, and his stomach sank into his feet. 

“Don’t say that,” he pleaded softly, very aware of every noise that he was making. 

Jesse glanced at Genji. “Don’t do anything stupid,” he advised. “We’re going to walk calmly back to the doors, and then shut them behind us.” 

“Walk?!” Genji balked. 

“Prey runs,” Jesse said. “Like I told you if she was imprinted, then she is dangerous, but probably doesn’t have the intent to kill.” 

“Probably,” Genji parroted. Each second they stood still was turning his blood colder and colder. “We don’t even know that she’s actually in here. Olivia said that she was gone.” 

“The trackers short out constantly the further from base camp we are,” Jesse explained. “And there’s no cameras in here. Now, come on.” 

Genji nodded. He trailed after Jesse, staying a step behind him the whole time. His heart was beating so fast that he was afraid it was going to break a rib. When it came to being in the enclosure with the raptors, Genji would never be and had never been this terrified. This dinosaur, on the other hand, had Genji petrified. What if she was something that Jesse was asking about? They had an adolescent allosaurus for viewings, and he was an absolute nightmare. With raptor mixed in? Genji had a right to be terrified. 

How Jesse was remaining so calm was an absolute mystery to Genji. 

The pair made it within sight of the doors without a single hitch. 

And then the doors screamed as they began to slide shut. 

“Fuck!” Jesse screamed. 

He immediately took off, leaving Genji in the dust. Not even that helped him. By the time Jesse got to the doors, it would have been impossible for him to get out without being squished between the panels of reinforced concrete like a grape. 

“What the hell?” Genji snapped. He spun around, his eyes drawn to the viewing room. Olivia stood at the large window, waving at Genji and Jesse with her fingers before turning on her heel and disappearing. 

“Fuck!” Jesse yelled again. 

Genji sprinted the last of the way to Jesse’s side and then turned around. He stared wide-eyed into the dense foliage, looking for the animal. 

“What do we do?” he asked. 

For once, Jesse looked just as terrified as Genji did. 

“We find the emergency exit,” Jesse said. 

“You think there is an emergency exit in this thing?” Genji hissed. 

“Look up,” Jesse said. Genji’s heart stopped, but he did so anyway, expecting a monster. Instead, he saw crisscrossing beams. “If a construction worker falls, they can’t open the transport doors and risk an escape every time.” 

“Okay,” Genji whispered. “Where will it be?” 

“Not sure,” Jesse replied. 

Genji had a witty remark on the tip of his tongue when a massive _CRACK!_ froze both him and Jesse. 

Genji trembled as his eyes scoured left and right across the paddock. Jesse extended a hand, placing it over Genji’s chest and keeping him still. 

“Remember what I said,” Jesse hissed. “Prey runs.” 

In the foliage, Genji finally spotted her. Her body moved slowly through the trees, transforming from mottled green and brown to an eerie white. Her big yellow eyes stared hard at the pair of intruders in her den. She opened her big mouth, showing off her drool-slicked fangs, all razor sharp and as long as Genji’s arm. 

“So what’s the plan?” Genji whispered. 

“Find the emergency exit quickly,” Jesse said. 

He began ambling sideways, and Genji followed his lead. Both kept their gazes securely on the dinosaur. She did the same to them. As they moved, she emerged from the depths of the foliage, revealing just how massive she really was. 

“There,” Jesse breathed. He pointed a little ways away from him and Genji. 

Tucked against the wall was what looked like a tiny metal cage. It looked like the area that separated the raptor enclosure from the rest of the island. Thank God Hanzo had had the foresight to make sure that every predator enclosure was built with one of these emergency exits. 

“That’s our ticket,” Jesse decided. 

“Jesse, we need to move.” 

Behind them, the dinosaur began to click and growl, an alarmingly frightful mix of raptor and T-Rex noises. She tapped her toes, much in the way Genji had seen Mochi do in the past. She lowered her front feet to the ground and began to sniff. Her tail lashed wildly. 

“I think we need to run,” Genji said, looking back at her in terror. 

“I told you, only prey runs!” Jesse argued. He turned around and spotted the creature on all fours, looking for all intents and purposes as if she was in a runner’s lunge. “RUN!” he screamed. 

“You said only prey runs!” 

“Forget what I said!” 

The two took off at top speed. It took Genji a moment to find his legs, but once he did, he pulled ahead of Jesse in no time. 

The dinosaur screamed a terrible, dreadful roar, and charged after the humans. With each impact of her massive feet on the ground, the trees rattled, and stones hopped from the ground. 

Genji screamed the entire distance to the emergency exit. He slammed into the emergency exit cage, unable to put on his metaphorical brakes fast enough. Directly after, Jesse slammed into Genji, crushing the air out of Genji’s lungs. Jesse smashed the numbers on a nearby keypad, punching in his ID in desperation. Genji had enough time to look over their shoulders, and he regretted every second of it. 

She had gained momentum much faster than the two humans and was barreling toward them with terrifying speed and intent. 

“Get down!” Jesse ordered. 

The cage door was lifting one agonizing inch at a time. Genji did as instructed, and squeezed himself between the bottom of the cage door and the dirt, scraping his chin more than once. Jesse did the same, but a moment too late. 

He howled in pain as her jaws snapped around his elbow, yanking and shaking her head like a dog with a chew toy. Jesse made a wretched noise like the sound was being ripped right out of him. 

“Close the door!” Jesse screeched. 

Genji scrabbled to do just that. He yanked on the failsafe switch for the door that would shut it no matter what. With a clatter, the door fell on Jesse’s arm. His screaming started anew, but the dinosaur scuttled from the cage. She tilted her head back and gulped down Jesse’s arm. 

With what strength he still had pumping through his shaking, over-exerted body, Genji dragged the still-wailing Jesse by the collar of his shirt to the opposite end of the emergency cage. 

“Jesse!” Genji cried. “Jesse, I need your ID to open the door! Jesse!” 

Jesse screamed and screamed and screamed, rolling onto his front and bringing his mangled arm to his chest. He either couldn’t hear Genji or couldn’t respond. Maybe a little bit of both. 

Outside of their tiny cage, the monster began to slam her side body against the bars. They buckled almost immediately under her weight. She reached her long, clawed fingers through the bars, scrabbling furiously for her nearly-escaped prey. 

“Stop screaming!” Genji begged. He shoved Jesse onto his back and clapped his hands over Jesse’s mouth to stifle his yells. 

The dinosaur chuffed at Genji and Jesse and continued her scrabbling and shoving. Until the sound of the bay doors whirring open drowned out Jesse’s screaming. She glanced between the two and the opening doors, before deciding the latter was the more profitable option. 

Beneath Genji, Jesse’s screaming tapered off into whimpering. He looked terribly pale, and blood pumped steadily out of his elbow, where once there was an arm. The wound was hideous, with ragged flesh and muscle and unevenly cracked bone. 

“We have to find Hanzo,” Genji breathed, more to himself than to Jesse. He tore off his tanktop and secured it the best that he could around Jesse’s arm. “He will know what to do.” 

Between his panic and trying to figure out what they needed to do next, Genji didn’t have time to think about what the _hell_ had just happened.

**Author's Note:**

> If people would be willing to read more of this, I would be willing to write a lot more of this! I really enjoyed writing this but I _really_ wanted to expand it (I kept it more condensed/shorter for the sake of the event)!
> 
> Leave a comment and or kudos to let me know what you think :D


End file.
